Under The Covers
by TheCuriousCrusader
Summary: Sebastian grows weary of Jim stealing the covers, so finds a way to make the consulting criminal a little more complacent. Mormor Smut.


**A/N: The credit for this goes to PepperTree (smol adorable roll). Please review if possible and thank you for reading ^_^**

* * *

Seb had been awake since early morning, but he rarely tired until past midnight. It was only ten, he noticed as he glanced at the clock on his partner's bedside. Yes, Jim was already asleep. Seb sat in silence a little longer, reading by the dim light of his own bedside lamp. He preferred that Moriarty not catch him doing this, as it gave him character, and that was irredeemable. Just as Seb finished his next chapter though, he heard a soft moan and felt the duvet slide over his legs to expose them.

"Little shit." He cursed, folding the book closed with one hand and grabbing the cocooned lump on the opposite side of the bed. With that he hauled the covers over himself and with it, he earned a startled gasp.

"You bastard; you woke me up!" The smaller man accused.

"Oh don't give me that, you were already awake, you pest!"

Jim frowned. "Why do you know everything?" He muttered with false dejection.

"Here." Seb said softly, tucking the entire duvet back over the bratty criminal and getting out of bed all together.

"Where are you going?" Came the soft inquisition.

"I'll sleep in the spare room." He announced.

"What?" The other man's soft, Irish coated plea countered. "You're leaving me tonight?"

"You'll get a better night's sleep on your own." He reassured. "And so will I, more importantly." he muttered under his breath.

"Not without you I won't!" He objected. "I can make you want to stay!" He then growled.

Seb sighed quietly as he stopped in the door-way. "I don't think you can." He teased, his expression hidden from the easily provoked criminal. He heard another threatening mew from his partner and finally gave him some acknowledgement. "We both know you can't, pest." Seb taunted, his usually thin mouth giving away a delightfully playful smirk. Though, he conceded for Jim's sake. "No more stealing covers." He ordered as he settled back into bed.

However, no reply from the consulting criminal was enough to know that he was well and truly provoked now. Sure enough, only moments after Seb had returned to their bed, the covers were tugged away from him briskly.

"I warned you." He spoke darkly. "You little shit."

He heard Jim smirk, but delighted mildly in the gasp that followed as grabbed a hold of the smaller man and stripped him of his feathery protection. Despite being otherwise devoid of extreme emotion, Seb was undeniably attracted to the spry little man whom had enlisted (originally) his service. But now what they had was much more than just a business relationship- it was both familial and romantic.

"You're that bored, huh?" Jim bit back despite his now inferior position beneath the hulking assassin.

"Where's all that self esteem, hm? You think I have to be bored to want you?" Seb remarked sharply.

Without giving Jim an opportunity to counter his comment, he slid his trained hand into the Irishman's boxers and palmed him in a strangely callous but also sensitive way. Jim frowned with immediate concentration as he fought not to let his voice betray him. It was no use though- once the realisation of where Seb's fingers worked crept back, he lost himself. He imagined the assassin's hands: dusting the shaft of a gun, positioning it perfectly; a virile but steady finger on the trigger, strategically tugging til the barrel loosened and the gun came apart into it's separate components- that was enough... Jim let out a whimper and quickly pushed back against Seb's muscular shoulder, as if to silence any comment on it. He heard his partner smirk at him and hissed at the accompanying movement before letting his frown disappear and his mouth finally open to let in a much needed breath.

"S-stupid." He snarled, baring his teeth as Seb repositioned him, just like the gun.

"Oh, I guess I'll stop then." Seb teased, knowing full well what unforgivable injustice that would be for his partner.

"Don't you dare." Jim growled, finally making eye contact as Seb delicately removed his partner's only keeper of dignity.

Seb took Jim's comment as rightful invitation and finally pushed himself, unsheathed, into the smaller man. There was understandable resistance at first, but with a gentle reminder, Jim released his breath and leaned into Seb some more. It wasn't so much that he was unused to it; more a case of it being a surprise to him just how much bigger Seb was.

"You're making it difficult for yourself." He heard Seb say as he pulled him from his thoughts.

"Shut up, I know what I'm doing." Jim barked.

"That look on your face says different." Seb mumbled.

But he knew that Jim was honest- though his methods were inefficient, in his mind he was indeed handling it. Seb then began to move back and forth very slowly. This tore a reluctant whine from the criminal and he clapped his free hand to his mouth while gripping mercilessly at Seb's shoulder. In part it was a somewhat vengeful action, but at the same time it served to transfer some tension from the small body of the consulting criminal to a less succumbing vessel. Seb hummed some words of encouragement; clearly kind enough to earn a desperate nod from his subordinate as he squeezed his eyes shut. Once Seb set himself a pace, he began to care less about Jim's discomfort though; knowing at this point, the other would simply have to relax himself. Jim's mouth no longer served as a seal of his thoughts and as Seb focused in on his actions he heard, displaced, the familiar countertenor mewls.

"Seb!" Jim gasped, gripping both shoulders now and hauling himself into the larger man's lap.

"Nearly there, pest." Seb exhaled in that controlled manner.

After just a few calculated reentries, Seb felt Jim give in; panting tired, relieved moans over his shoulder. There was then that unglamorous, golden hued period in which both bodies embraced one another while trying to catch their breath. Of course it was Seb who rebounded first, being physically fitter. But he took his early advantage to help his lover back into bed before going to take a shower. He returned not ten minutes later to find the criminal, one again, cocooned in the duvet.


End file.
